One Thing Leads To Another
by obliviousninja
Summary: Megumi treats Saito as a patient. Will this professional relationship lead to something more? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story ever crowd roars I hope everyone enjoys it! I know my grammer, spelling, and puctuation isnt perfect- Im sorry. Please review and tell me what you think! Im open to suggestion!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor do I wish to._

_

* * *

_

**One Thing Leads To Another  
**Chapter 1

"So tell me Megumi, what ales me?" Saito said with a sigh as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. Striking a match to light a smoke, his eyes followed Megumi as she tidied up her exam room.  
"Your favorite habit is the problem."  
"My habit?"  
"Yes, your dreadful habit." Megumi replied sternly. Saito had come to her a week earlier complaining about a cough, she told him to drink some herbal tea twice a day, then if the cough ceases to go away, come back. It seemed that Saitos cough was gradually getting worse and every time he lit a cigarette, he started to hack like an old woman.  
"Eh, what exactly is my habit?" Little puffs of smoke floated out the open window; birds chirped and a cool breeze blew the cherry blossoms back and forth as if they were saying 'welcome'.  
Megumis eyebrows shot up and her face tensed as she said "Smoking!"  
"Smoking?"  
"Dont act like you dont know what Im talking about, Saito. The cigarettes are causing you to coughing and its going to get worse unless you quit!"  
"Yes.." Saito stared at the cigarette in his hand, after a moment he tossed it out the window and rose to take his leave.  
Stepping infront of Saito, Megumi said, "I cant help you if you dont want me too. But heed my warning- its quit or possibly die an early death."  
Searching Megumis eyes, Saito found nothing but.. compassion? Ignoring the thought, he headed back to the police station.

"Ah, Lieutent Fujita, pleasant seeing you!" said young officer as Saito entered the station. With a nod of acknolegment, Saito headed straight for his office, he had alot to think about.  
Cho was looking through some papers when Saito opened the door to his office.  
"Who said you could be in here, Cho?"  
Poking his finger in his ear, Cho shrugged.  
Saito rolled his eyes, Chos where abouts were the least of his concerns, infact if Cho was even there didnt matter at this moment. His mind kept going back to Megumis warning. Closing his eyes, Saito tried to relax.

Later that afternoon when the clinic closed for the day, Megumi headed over to the Kamiya dojo. From outside the gate she could tell something was going from the loud voices coming from inside the dojo.  
"How dare you insult my cooking! How would you like to be the cook for a week, Sanosuke? Huh?" from the look on Kaorus face she was clearly very upset. Kenshin, Sanosuke and Yahiko were seated on the floor around a small table. Kaoru stood over them holding a bowl of rice and glaring down at Sanosuke. Upon Megumis entrance, Kenshin stood to welcomed her, no one else seemed to notice. Yahiko was eating while Sanosuke and Kauro were having a... stare down. dundundun  
"How was your day Megumi?" Kenshin asked  
"Saito came and saw me today."  
Kenshin nodded.  
"Im worried about him, his smoking habit is going to cause his alot of pain and maybe even something worse!" Megumi clenched her fist as she thought about how Saito had walked out of the clinic that day like he didnt even care, "He never listens!"  
Kenshin placed his hand on her shoulder, "Maybe you should approach the situation a different way, maybe Saito isnt as cold hearted as he seems... and just maybe you can turn him around."  
With a smile Kenshin got up to go seperate Kaoru and Sanosuke, Megumi sighed and looked around the room. _Maybe I can change him. _she thought to herself. As the moon and the stars came out, Megumi began to relax- when someone came knocking

* * *

_I think thats a good place to end the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Ill have the next chapter up soon. Remember to review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**One Thing Leads To Another  
**Chapter 2

-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-  
"Yes?" Kaoru said as she cracked the screen door open.  
"A message for Takani Megumi, Leuitentant Fujita said she'd be here." a young voice replied from the darkness.  
Taking the piece of paper from the messanger and handing it to Megumi, Kaoru thanked the messanger.  
"Saito wants to speak with me.."  
Megumis voice trailed off as she read through the entire message. Her eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped as she read:

**"...Ive taken your words to heart. I need your ****help, please.  
-Saito Hajime"**

Was there another part of Saito that Megumi had never seen? Had anyone ever been asked by Saito for help? Could this even be real?  
Questioning eyes looked at Megumi as she folded the paper and tucked it away.  
"He must be ill. Ill go immeditally." she called back over her shoulder as she rushed out the door, "Thank you for your hospitallity! See you soon!"  
"O-kay." Yahiko stood watching as Megumi faded quickly into the darkness, "women-----"  
"DONT EVEN GO THERE, YAHIKO!"  
O.O

Saito stood beside his office widow that over looked the walk way leading to the police station. Megumis figure was quickly making its way towards the front door. Saitos mind began to rush. _Why am I feeling this way?_ He thought to himself. Footsteps echoed down the hallway. His heart skipped a beat. _Maybe smoking really is harming me._  
-KNOCK-KNOCK-  
"Come in."  
Saito didnt even turn around as the door opened and then shut.  
"Thank you for coming so quickly, Megumi."  
"Your note sounded urgent," Megumi replied as she took the out the piece of paper and walked up behind Saito "I think Ill let you dispose of it."  
As Saito turned to take the paper, their eyes met..  
"Thank you."  
Walking accross the room to his desk, Saito opened a drawer and pulled out a small wooden box, "Here is all of my cigarettes, do what you wish with them" he said as he handed the box to Megumi "No one wishes to have their life cut short- but, it occurred to me that even though Im a patient of yours, it doesnt matter if I quit smoking or not."  
Saito sat down and leaned back. His eyes rested on Megumi who was looking angry but yet puzzled at the same time.  
"Is there another reason you called me here, Saito?" Megumi said as she stepped forward toward the chair Saito had sat in.  
"You tell me."  
"Psh, dont play with me!"  
Megumi looked out the window, her back to Saito, who rose from his chair.  
"Who said I was playing?" he asked almost in a whisper as he come up behind her.  
"W-what is it you want from me?"  
"I dont want anything from you, I just want you!!!"  
Facing each other, Saito and Megumi stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Saito, shocked by his own words and Megumi, speechless- the scilence became deafening. The small clock on Saitos desk ticked as midnight arrived. Breaking the scilence, Megumi sighed and looked down at her hands.  
"We'll talk tommrow."  
Nodding in agreement, Saito escorted Megumi to the front gate of the station. After bidding her goodnight, Saito headed for bed- though he doubted sleep would come.

* * *

_Yay! I got the second chapter up! Please remember to review!  
Chapter 3 coming soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well. this is going to be the last chapter. So, everyone will find out what happens between Saito and Megumi here. I would like to thank hikosmymanfriend and Erren for supporting me and telling me "you can do it!" over and over agian! I 3 yall! And for all of you read this- thanks! Ya'll rock!  
-Erica_

* * *

**One Thing Leads To Another  
**Chapter 3

Megumi woke the next morning to rain hitting the roof. Her mind wondered back to the night before. _Could I have been dreaming? Is it possible for Saito to actually feel any emotion? This.. this isnt the man that held a grudge agianst Kenshin for so long- something has happened.  
_Deciding to let the issue alone for awile, Megumi got up and headed for the clinic. Upon her arrival she found Cho waiting for her outside the clinic. He had a bloody cloth pushed agianst his nose and his top was splattered with blood.  
"Hello Cho. I hope you have a good reason for being my first patient of the day. Please, come inside."  
Pointing to a chair for Cho to sit in, Megumi grabbed a couple of things off of a shelf and took the cloth away from Chos nose.  
"So, what happened?"  
Looking at the floor Cho replied bluntly "I ran into a wall."  
"Oh- well, was it a hard wall?" asked Megumi, smiling.  
Cho shrugged, "Not really, just a regular wall." after a slight pause he went on, "My nose is the whole reason I came here- Saito sent me to tell you that hed treat you to lunch."  
A goofy grin apeared on Chos face as he took the cloth away from his nose, "He turned red when he told me to come tell you. HAHAHA! "  
Not wanting to appear too excited or disapointed either Megumi thanked Cho (not that he would have notice- he was laughing so hard about Saito turning red, his nose started bleeding agian) and showed him out.  
_What a way to start the day. _She thought to herself.  
What a way indeed!

Saito paced in his office as noon neared. His craving for a cigarette grew stronger every passing minute. Rubbing his temples Saito checked the time agian.  
_Fifteen minutes. Ill go in fifteen minutes.  
_Saito sat down at his desk to try and pass the time, if he ws lucky he might even get something done.  
Young men trained outside in the rain, the yells of their teachers instructions echoed through out the thick brick walls that surrounded the police station. Thunder rumbled, rain splattered on the windows, doors slamed, prisoners cursed in their jail cells, but all Saito heard was the 'tick-tick-tick' of the passing time, soon he would see Megumi and soon he would tell her how he felt.

The Akebeko had very few people dining inside when Megumi arrived. The clinic hadnt had many people in so she had took her luch a few minutes early. Tsuame greeted her warmly, "Megumi! Its so nice to see you on this rainy day, how are you?"  
Smiling upon seeing her friend, she replied "Nice seeing you too, Im fine- thanks for asking. Is Saito here? Im meeting him for lunch."  
Nodding, Tusame pointed to a small table in the back corner.  
Saito looked up breifly as Megumi took a seat accross from him.  
"Cho said-"  
"Yes, I sent him." he interupted, smiling as he looked up from his cup of tea.  
"Did you send him before or after he bloodied his nose?"  
Chuckling at the thought of Cho, Saito answered her inbetween laughs, "Before- he ran into the wall as he was going out of my office."  
Soon, the two were chatting like old friends. The rush hour had came and gone so only a few people still lingered in the Akebeko. Neither Saito nor Megumi seemed to notice however.  
The rain had stopped outside and the birds began to sing. The wind brought a smell that was crisp and refreshing.  
"Last night, " Saito began, "our conversation ended abruptley. I didnt get to tell you the real reason I called you to my office. I also didnt get a chance to aplogize for offending you."  
"You didnt offend me, Saito!" Megumi exclaimed "You shocked me somewhat, yes. But you didnt offended me."  
Taking his cup of tea in his hand, Saito nodded.  
"Megumi, I know you see me as a hard person. Maybe even a cruel person. Ive given you- and many other people numerous reasons to hate me." Saito paused, after taking a deep breath, he continued, "What Im trying to say is.. when Im around you, I feel like a different person, I feel happy- for the first time since the war- Ive felt happy! But, when you leave.. I go back to my old, cold hearted self. I would give my life for you Megumi. You bring the best out of me." Taking Megumis hands in his, "I love you."

Megumis heart fluttered, her mind raced, she felt like she was about to faint.  
_This man.. is amazing.  
_"Saito... I- feel the same way!"

A week passed and the couples feelings for each other grew greater and greater.  
"Kenshin!" Megumi waved as she entered the gate  
"Hello!" replied Kenshin, who was hanging out laundry, "How have you been? This one hasnt had the pleasure of seeing you in awhile."  
Since the clinic had been busier than usual all week, plus the fact she had been going to visit Saito every day after the clinic closed, she hadnt been over to the dojo since the night she got the life changing message from Saito.  
"Ive been great! I have so much to tell all of you." she replied, smiling at the thought of the past few days.  
The sun shown bright and the wind blew a gentle breeze through out the city. Roses bloomed in full- just one more sign of love.  



End file.
